


Addicted to you (Pleasing you Part II)

by sserpente



Series: Pleasing you [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprisonment, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Submission, Smut, Submission, dub con, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Many months have passed since King Loki has taken his Sakaarian gift to Asgard to serve him, keeping you in his chambers at all times and taking pleasure from your body. For once since your capture, you consider yourself lucky to have found peace and a merciful master who takes care of your well-being, yet the pain residing deep within your chest, of course, will not simply fade. There is nothing you crave more than to finally experience again what freedom feels like… except for maybe, Loki to return your undying love for him. Love that, as a mere pleasure slave, you are by all means not permitted to harbour.





	Addicted to you (Pleasing you Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> *Loki voice* Surpriiiiiise! I’ve done it! Here it finally is! Part II of “Pleasing you”! Enjoy reading, for I very much enjoyed writing it!

You were kneeling between his legs, your wet mouth working its magic on him. Loki moaned with every time you wrapped your lips around his hard length and slid him between them, using your tongue to teasingly lick over his slit. You released him then to taste him, running the pink muscle from his balls right to the tip, your fingers digging into the dark fabric of his pants.

“That’s it, little one…” The God of Mischief purred. His eyes were closed, his pale neck exposed as he leaned back to revel in your delicious treatment. One of his hands—long and cool digits—had entangled with strands of your hair, guiding you onto him and encouraging you not to stop until he rewarded you with his semen.

You had learned to read him well, knowing exactly when he was about to cum. Eagerly, you sped up, your head bopping up and down his length. Now and then, he would graze the back of your throat and make you gag, sometimes you would hungrily take in as much of him as you could, determined to please him.

Loki growled like a dangerous wolf. He gritted his teeth when you swirled your tongue around his tip, sucking him like a candy cane as you mutely begged for his release. He moaned loudly when he came undone in your mouth, spurting his cum down your throat and forcing you to swallow.

Obediently, you took every drop he gave you, licking your lips seductively once you were done and pulling away to kneel on the ground and wait for further instructions.

A lot of days went by like this ever since he had brought you to Asgard and although Loki mostly kept you in your chambers where you hardly wore clothes, occasionally, he would take you outside to explore the palace, the gardens and the city.

Asgard was _beautiful,_ all of the treasure and gold shining out and sparkling in the light of the warm sun bewitching you upon your arrival. It was a gorgeous place to settle down—but in the end, it wasn’t home.

You hadn’t as of yet dared to ask Loki how much time had passed since his visit on Sakaar. He barely told you about political matters and what bothered him when he returned, exhausted, to his chambers at night for you to please him without questioning. All you knew was that after successfully freeing his brother, who had, as you learned, ended up getting sold as a gladiator when investigating how to defeat Hela, the goddess of death, they were constantly trying to find a way to send her back to imprisonment.

Biting your lower lip, you looked up at your master, your eyes wide and innocent. You watched his impressive member soften again, his muscly chest heaving after his climax.

Loki’s blue eyes locked with yours, a mischievous smirk creeping up on his lips. “Would you like to cum too, little one?” He mused.

Your heart skipped a beat as you pressed your legs together in joyful anticipation, feeling the betraying wetness that had pooled between them while pampering him with your mouth. Serving him always had you wanting and lusting over him, craving his hard length inside you. You were addicted to him and he, so it appeared, was addicted to you.

Every night, he would strip you to use your body for his pleasure—only he never ceased to give you something in return. Loki was gentle, benevolent even when it came to love making. Only rarely he would take his frustration out on you and fuck you roughly, seeking his own peak and then falling asleep without bothering how you would feel after but when he did, he made up for it in the mornings before he left.

After all this time, however, you still hadn’t seen him fully naked. Loki was all but confident and proud of his godly body, that you were sure of, still, there seemed to be something oddly personal and intimate about him revealing himself to you. Perhaps it was the promise of power over you, something he held dear at any cost so he would never forget you were but a mere pleasure slave from Sakaar.

Most of the time, it wasn’t important.

“Yes, please, your majesty,” you finally chirped, nodding enthusiastically as you did. Loki’s smirk grew even wider when he allowed you to get back on your feet and gently wrapped an arm around your wrist to have you lie down on his bed.

The soft mattress instantly caressed your naked skin, the silken green sheets tenderly stroking the sensitive flesh on your back.

Chewing on your lower lip, you watched Loki climbing on the bed as well. Nonchalantly, he propped himself on an elbow and used his free hand to explore your body with his skilled fingers. First, your neck, which he had decorated with dozens of hickeys—purple little marks proving you were _his._ Then, your chest. Painfully slow, his fingers travelled over the mounts forming your breasts, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Your nipples hardened under his light touches, causing him to chuckle darkly at your reactions.

Your body was his slave but your mind… your mind was too. Ever since the day on the space ship where he had kissed you so gently you had feared to faint from the unusual tenderness you had never before experienced… you willingly submitted. Maybe you were so hopelessly lost because Loki was your first. The first man you had, even if involuntarily, shown vulnerability and openness. But you were unready to complain.

You whimpered when his hand reached your stomach, circling your belly button before tracing your pubic bone. Inch by inch, he sneaked forward until his cool fingers disappeared between your folds, seeking out the most sensitive part of your body.

Your clitoris was aching to be touched by him, swollen with need and begging for attention. Loki chuckled once more. His blue gaze never left your face when he started indulging it with light caresses, circling and massaging it patiently until the first, needy moan escaped your lips, your hips bucking up to meet him, thrust against his hand.

But your master was relentless. He took his time with pleasuring you, stroking your pussy lips in between and exploring the inside of your thighs now and then before returning to your hot core. When he finally pushed two fingers inside you, you held back a lustful scream. They didn’t nearly stretch you as good as his cock did but still, your walls clenched around him eagerly to create more friction.

Smirking, the God of Mischief curled his fingers to massage your g-spot and send you flying, lust consuming you like thick and heavy fog in a forest. You turned to putty next to him, the thought of him watching you while you climbed the delicious ladder of orgasm only adding to your inevitable arousal.

His thumb was flicking your clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves until your legs were shaking, your back arching from the pleasure he gave you with just his fingers. Your eyes fell shut and yet you could still feel Loki’s greedy gaze resting on you, watching your every movement and every reaction.

You wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek, tugging the few strands of his raven hair hanging into his face behind his ear and tracing his thin lips with your thumb but… no, as a slave, you were hardly allowed to do so without permission or his clear instruction.

“Ohhh…” You purred, unable to utter real words.

His smooth and hoarse voice, heavy with another wave of fresh arousal, urged you on to let go even more. “Cum for me, little one…”

And so you did. Milking his fingers eagerly, you dug your nails into the silken sheets and bucked your hips when your climax consumed you, giving in to the bliss washing over your body like a tidal wave.

“You look ravishing when you orgasm, (Y/N)…”

Loki helped you riding out your high until you calmed enough to open your eyes again to meet his blue gaze, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ before he retreated, pressing a light kiss to your temple and then, standing again.

“I will be back in a few hours. There is a council meeting I have to attend. Be a good girl and wait for me until I return, yes?” He lifted his fingers as if to threaten you, knowing very well you were aware he was only teasing you. There was nowhere for you to go. Alone, you never dared leaving his chambers, even if sometimes, curiosity clawed at you like playful little kittens.

“Yes, your majesty.” You replied dutifully, allowing yourself to cover your exposed skin with his bed sheets after watching him leave with a final wink and then, leaning back again, exhausted and spent.

Another council meeting. They took up most of his time lately. Day in and out, he and Thor would ponder over new ways to stop Hela from bringing about ‘Ragnarök’—whatever it was the Old Norse word meant.

Thor had been anything but happy with Loki’s decision to bring you along, to say the least, you had witnessed it yourself upon your arrival on the space ship, after all. Once, he had even tried to get you to talk to him during Loki’s absence. _Are you happy? Does he treat you well? Would you like to go home?_

You hadn’t known what happiness felt like since the day the Sakaarians had taken you. Loki _did_ treat you well but at the end of the day, you were a pleasure slave and he was your master. A king who had much more important things to attend to during the day and who only cared to come back to be of company when he wished for sexual relief. The moments he held you close at night where the ones that elicited tears, the ones where you felt you wanted to be so much more than his royal whore.

Yes. Of course you wanted to go home. Asgard was a gorgeous place but it was but another foreign planet you did not belong to. Belonging to King Loki felt oddly satisfying; it proved to be a comfortable life to sleep with a handsome god and in return, receive safety, a warm and soft bed to sleep in every night and more food you could ever eat and on top of that, the God of Mischief be allowed you to wear the finest of garments when you went out together and read books containing knowledge a mortal woman like you should lever lay her eyes upon.

Loki had never punished you. You were trained well, after all. Knowing not to speak up or resist unless you felt like breaking apart to stay alive. It was essential to survive as a pleasure slave, you had learned and you were determined to keep it that way. There were a lot of options to make your stay in Asgard worse and painful—only once had you dared to open your mouth and refuse him, during your monthly bleeding. His threatening glance had been enough to put you in place again, apologising on your knees. Loki had forgiven you and, after making sure you were not in pain, ensured and happily demonstrated he did not mind a little blood.

Life, however, was so much more than obeying like a pet and pleasing the same man for the rest of your life. That again was a remnant from your previous life on Earth, a promise that had been stolen from you along with your freedom so many years ago.

With a heavy sigh, your thoughts wandered back to the council meeting and you instantly wondered, if _she_ would be there too. The dark-skinned woman you had seen by the Grandmaster’s side, the one who had aided in kidnapping and enslaving you.

She had showed up shortly after your own arrival in Asgard, offering her help to defeat Hela once and for all. She was a Valkyrie—a fierce warrior with elusive abilities and immortal beauty. Valkyrie was everything you had ever wanted to be. Strong, successful, confident and sexy.

Sexy, so you figured, you seemed to be too. Loki took a lot of pleasure from drinking you in when you stood naked before him, every inch of your skin for his display only. But surely, he had had Asgardian women before. Women who by far exceeded what you had to offer. In the end, part of you pleased him because you _had_ to—and with that came treating your own body like an object.

You hated her for being herself, hated her for spending time with Loki. He confided in her when worries plagued him, when he needed reassurance for a certain war strategy… you, he never told what was going on inside that incredibly smart head of his.

Loki was being distant with you because you were nothing more than servant and what made it even worse was that you had long realised you had fallen in love with him. Whether they were real feelings or simple pipe dreams because of your _special_ relationship to each other, you did not know but you felt no desire to investigate. After all, it was a lot better than him being the kind of man you saw in your nightmares.

You settled for reading one of his books while he was gone, wrapped up into one of his green blankets to cover your naked skin. You had asked him for permission of course—and, much to your surprise, he had gladly allowed you to read in his absence. You had already learned a couple of Old Norse phrases, being able to communicate with the retailors in town. The proud expression on Loki’s face you had never forgotten.

The opening of your door about three hours later was your cue. Quickly and alerted, you put the book back in place and sat down at the edge of the bed, the blanket still wrapped around you. There was no time left to kick it off and fold it properly—you hoped he would not mind.

“Are you hungry, little one?” Letting your coy eyes roam over his body, you licked your lip.

“For food?”

Loki chuckled and sat down beside you. His hand came up to touch your hair, playing with it absentmindedly for a while before he spoke up again.

“Yes, for food. I had some dinner be brought for us. It should arrive any minute. What did you do while I was gone?” He asked then, tilting his head in the process.

Turning towards him out of respect, you opened your mouth. “I continued your book on beasts and mythical creatures from Norse Mythology.” You told him, forgetting for just a brief moment what you were—forgetting what you were to _him._

“And did it interest you?”

“It did, a lot.”

The servant knocking on the door and ruefully awaiting the king’s response before entering with a tray of food left as quickly as he appeared once he had set the delicious meal on the small table in Loki’s chambers.

“Come,” he instructed you. “And put on a dress. I will not make you eat naked.”

Heart fluttering, you nodded and slipped one of your favourite garments on. There was no need for underwear. The green fabric felt good against your cold skin when you sat down after he gently ordered you to join him, which you mutely did.

Small talk you didn’t count as one of your exceptional skills. In fact you had been taught to keep your mouth shut at all times and only speak when spoken to, especially when you were around your master. Loki had, several times already, urged you on to use your voice and speak to him, even if very often, he refused an open answer.

The thought of it instantly brought you back to Valkyrie. It stung, almost spoiling your appetite.

“How was your council meeting, your majesty?” You started carefully, waiting until he had picked up his fork before reaching for your own and digging into a wonderfully smelling pile of cooked vegetables on your plate.

“Very effective. We might have discovered a new lead today.” He explained briefly, indicating you with a single glance that this was all you were allowed to know and most importantly—all you were allowed to ask about.

“I am glad to hear that, your majesty.” Your words were forced. You were glad he was making progress, of course, yet at the same time you knew you mustn’t ever say anything negative about him, his ruling or his kingdom—not even the fierce Valkyrie you came to despise so much.

“We all are. Valkyrie’s input today proved to be quite useful. She would pose a most suitable queen.”

The carrot you were eating became tasteless. An indefinable mash of food in your mouth until you swallowed. _A suitable queen._ Why would he tell you? To warn you that you were substitutable? That once he married, he would no longer need you and get rid of you? Or perhaps… let you go? The thought felt both terrifying and thrilling.

“I believe you would like our plan, little one. We are going to Earth.”

Your face lit up, your eyes sparkling with life and hope. _Earth._ Your fork, hovering in mid-air, was all but forgotten. Your lips parted in awe when you finally managed to fully comprehend his words.

“Earth?”

Whatever lead they had, if it involved returning to Earth… would he perhaps, let you go? He would be unnecessarily cruel if he didn’t take you or simply brought you along for a visit, showing you what you would miss out on yet again if you returned to his chambers to please him until the day you died. No… until the day you grew old and undesirable.

Unshed tears glistened in your eyes, threatening to stain your cheeks and drop into your food. You weren’t hungry anymore. Not for food. You were hungry for home, you were longing to return to where you had been taken from.

“Now, now, I would not have told you had I known you would cry on me.”

 _Don’t cry. Obey him. Don’t cry. Don’t upset your master, don’t show your discomfort, hide your feelings…_ the demands rumbling in your mind did little to ease you, neither did his taunting words.

Sniffing, you took a deep breath, your hand clutching your silver fork so tightly your knuckles turned white.

“I’m so sorry, I just… I was a little surprised, is all. Forgive me, your majesty.”

Loki smirked. “I was thinking if you continue to be so good for me, I will take you for a trip.” He had long learned not to react to your pleas and constant apologies. It was supposed to be in your nature to always gain his favour, especially when you, by accident, misbehaved.

 _A trip_ … perhaps you had been wrong. Perhaps Loki was a cruel man after all. You had seen and experienced torture and pain over the last couple of years… but you were not masochistic.

“That is very kind of you, your majesty but I’d rather stay here and wait for your return.”

The God of Mischief frowned, his eyes narrowing. He saw through you—he always did.

“Do you not wish to return to your home planet for a change?”

“I do, but I… it’s not necessary but I appreciate the offer, your majesty.”

Loki stared you down knowingly. “What did you think I would do? Let you go? Oh, little one. I am by far not ready to relinquish a beautiful pet that was so generously gifted to me, would you not agree with me?”

 _Prisoner. Slave. Servant. Whore._ Each and every term felt like a punch in the face.

For just the fraction of a second, you had indeed been hopeful again. Hopeful that you would escape this vicious circle and break free, that you would finally call freedom your own again.

You only managed to nod in response, fighting to finish your meal. The urge to curl up in a corner and cry until your body ran out of tears was overwhelming—yet you sat still on your seat, waiting for him to dismiss you. Before he would release you to sleep, there was something else he would need you to do anyway.

“Well, I will not force you to come. It will, to some extent, be dangerous and I would rather not have any harm done to that beautiful face. Be that as it may, I will make sure to have some other company.”

Swallowing thickly, you looked up at him.

“Will Valkyrie join you?”

Your question caught his interest. Setting his fork aside to prop his elbows on the table, he leaned forward.

“She might. Why?”

Again, you nodded, determined not to have him read you like an open book. “Y-you told me she was a skilled fighter. I only thought—“

“You are jealous, little one, are you not?” He interrupted you then, the lightest smirk decorating the corners of his lips.

Instantly, your blood ran cold, your heart beating like a steam hammer. “I have no right to be, my king.”

“Stop this nonsense. No one can control their feelings like that. I can read it in your eyes. You hate her. Why?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“You did not. Tell me.”

It was a direct order. An instruction to do as he told. You would deeply regret your answer but there was no way you were going to admit your true feelings for him. “I-I… I can’t.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. There was more to it than simple refusal, something, he realised you were desperately trying to hide from him. He would find out either way but—he was feeling merciful tonight.

“I will ask you one time, little one and you will have one chance to answer. What is it you are not telling me?”

You bit your lower lip, tears flowing freely over your cheeks now. When you shook your head, sobbing, the God of Mischief shot up from his seat. It barely took him a second to firmly pull you to your feet and flush against him, forcing you to look at him.

The last time he had been so rough with you was when a council meeting had gone wrong, with one of his einherjer turning against him and questioning his motives. After a quick fuck, he had calmed enough again to comfort you in his arms and caress your hair, this time, however, his growing anger was directed at you.

Wasn’t it logical, what you were not telling him? How many reasons were there to be jealous of a strong woman he appeared to admire? Why did he need you to speak it out loud, embarrass… _humiliate_ you like this?

You had been wrong. You had _never_ experienced Loki like this. You knew he did not like being lied to but secrets… secrets he hated all the more.

“I will get you to talk, little one,” he spat through gritted teeth. His hands reached for your neck and pushed you face-down on the bed, your knees colliding with the hard floor. An antagonised whimper left your lips. “You know I will.”

“Please…” _No_ was a word you were unpermitted to say—ever. You belonged to him and you were to allow him to do to you as he pleased— _whatever_ it may be. As of now, Loki _scared_ you and what terrified you even more was that your body reacted to him, your mind submitting to his touches.

Your unconscious was convinced he would never harm you—after all, he had been the one to save you from Sakaar and your slave driver, the one who had freed you from a disgusting cold cage you had to live and sleep in. The tenderness he treated you with… it was still there, it wouldn’t just vaporise.

Within the twinkling of an eye, your dress was gone. You had long ceased to feel shy and uncomfortable around him when you were naked, for most of the time, he revelled in the sight you granted him. Now, however, you felt vulnerable.

_Just tell him. No! He is your master. Your feelings are irrelevant. You will make him feel uncomfortable. Tell him. No!_

“I’m so sorry… I’m sorry, my king, please… I’m sorry, I… I love you!” There. Now it was time to face the executioner.

Time froze. Or maybe it was just the powerful and intimidating man behind you.

It sounded like a belt. You knew what the material of his garments felt like—cool and smooth leather protecting his skin that could, however, also cause a lot of pain. Was he going to whip you? You could imagine what damage his bare hands could already inflict on your skin but the belt…

You gasped when you suddenly felt his cool skin on yours. His bare chest, pressing against your back and sending shivers up and down your spine. You could feel each and every muscle when he wrapped his arms around you to flip you on your back, his cool hands resting on your naked arse.

He was… naked. His raven hair fell over his exposed shoulders, complimenting his pale skin. He was truly beautiful—seeming even taller with no clothes on. His v-line invited you to run your tongue along it to taste him, tempting your fingertips to explore every inch of his skin and his strong thighs, which you had already felt tensing so often under tight leather pants now offered a marvellous view.

His considerable erection took up most of your attention though. Leaking with precum already, it twitched under your anticipating staring when you licked your lips, recalling his taste.

Loki bent forward, his arms trapping you between his body and the soft mattress and then, his lips caught yours in a passionate kiss.

His kisses were rare, so precious you enjoyed every one of them like you would the last. Eagerly, he sneaked his tongue into your mouth, demanding from you to return his effort, which you instantly did helplessly without hesitation.

What was it that was happening? Loki kissing you, praising you, worshipping your body with his hands in a way he had never before… it felt like a dream come true. When would you wake up and come to face cruel reality again?

The kiss deepened until you ran out of breath, your eyes falling shut in pure bliss. This was so much more than him taking pleasure. This… this was sensual love making.

You could feel Loki’s hard arousal poking your thighs, grazing your wet folds whenever he moved. Without realising what you did, you bucked your hips up to meet him, enjoying the feeling of your naked skin touching his and have him sheath himself inside you.

He chuckled, pulling away so you kept missing and then lifted you up like a cherished bride so your whole body lay comfortably on his bed—exposed and utterly for him to do with as he pleased. But it was different this time and quite frankly, you had, even though you loved it, no idea what to make of it. This was nothing you were ever trained for. This was _real_ , this was… was it love?

“Your majesty…” You started, your voice breaking. Your face was still wet with tears, only now they seemed to turn to frantic tears of joy. Maybe this was but mercy. Maybe this was how he pitied you before getting rid of you for getting attached to him, yet when you looked him in the eye and watched that mesmerising blue sparkle with adoration and cordiality, both your mind and heart seemed to be melting to a useless puddle.

“You know my name, little one, do you not?”

His name? He permitted you to use his name? Biting your lower lip, you cautiously tested it in case he changed his mind. “L-Loki…” It felt strange on your tongue. Unfamiliar… but _good_.

His reward was another seductive kiss. Taking his time, he explored your mouth with his tongue, battling for dominance you willingly granted him just like every other time he had you lying underneath him. The God of Mischief suppressed a moan when his fingers found your breasts to knead them, examining every inch until you arched your back.

“Loki…” It was easier this time. Your master didn’t hold back his moan upon hearing his name from your lips and he responded by sucking one of your hardening nipples into his mouth all the while sneaking his other hand between your legs.

You were soaking wet for him already, your arousal dripping onto his silken bed sheets. He chuckled, pulling away from you gently to crouch down.

You flinched when you suddenly felt his tongue gliding over your slit, tasting your juices and your most intimate parts. Your pussy was aching for more of this delicious treatment, yet everything inside you screamed for him to stop.

This wasn’t right. _You_ were supposed to bring _him_ pleasure with your mouth, not the other way around. This… this was a willing act of submission, destined for you, as his pleasure slave, only.

“Your m—Loki… I can’t let you…” He understood your concern, of course. You had been trained to please and serve for years, you could not be blamed for what would be punished on Sakaar. For just a brief moment, he pulled away with a silent smack, his blue eyes glistening with pure mischief when they met yours.

“You belong to me, little one and I do to you whatever I please. If I wish to taste you coming undone for me, you will accept, yes?”

It made sense to your twisted and submissive mind. You nodded. A moan escaped your lips when he delved back into his dessert, lapping at your juices and licking over every inch. He pushed your legs apart when you unconsciously pressed them together, his fingers digging into your hips tightly enough to leave angry marks.

Hungrily, he sucked your clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the nub. It drove you insane, dragging you faster and faster towards your approaching orgasm.

“Mine…” You heard him murmur, followed by his fingers exploring your wet entrance all the while he was eating you like his life depended on it.

You moaned loudly when he pushed inside to massage your walls, searching for the sweet spot hidden deep within. He curled his fingers when he found it, his tongue never stopping to indulge your clit.

It took you mere seconds to fall apart. Loki mercilessly tossed you down a bottomless abyss. Gushing around him, your arousal coated his long digits. He licked them clean when he pulled away, watching in a satisfied manner how you still contracted lightly around thin air, your legs shaking from your high.

Never before had you cum so intensely. Your whole body was weak and spent, your limbs unable to move and help you up on their own accord. He was waiting for you to please him, to repay him for this intimate gift, was he not?

You gasped when he lifted you up once more, this time to seat you on his lap. His rock-hard erection kept brushing against your wet folds, having it twitch in joyful anticipation. There was barely enough strength left to heave yourself onto it and give him what you were here for, so the God of Mischief simply guided you onto his thick length with his hands, his palms cupping your arse cheeks to gently rock you back and forth until he had fully sheathed himself inside you, stretching you to the fullest.

It had taken a lot of time to adjust to his size but you had gotten used to it and now, nothing felt more incredible and pleasing than his member deep inside you. You felt powerless against his efforts as he rocked his hips and thrust up into you, again and again until you noticed sweat gleaming on his forehead.

Loki’s compassionate gaze met yours. His face was only mere inches from your own, his hot breath brushing against your parted lips. Nothing compared to the foreign and yet familiar sensation. As of now, Loki wasn’t your master—he was your lover.

“Loki…” His name became your prayer, like a magic word taking care of all of your problems and soothing you, making you forget pain and fear.

“Yes, my love…”

_My love?_

His gentle thrusts grew more erratic, greedier. He was pumping in and out of you quicker now, his soft palms stroking your back to comfort you. You turned to putty in his arms, every cell of your being devoted to him utterly and completely, your addiction taking over and clouding your mind. Every last thought you owned was consumed by the God of Mischief who pampered your lips with tender kisses, nibbling at your lower lip when he reached his peak and came, rope after rope of his thick cum shooting up your core.

 _My love…_ He was panting so intently your whole body moved with him as you felt him soften inside you. He didn’t pull out when he repositioned you both and had you lying on your side, facing him with his length still resting inside you. He used his hands to tug a streak of your hair behind your air, his fingertips lightly stroking your cheekbone in the process.

A pleasant shiver ran up and down your spine. There wasn’t much experience whatsoever for you to compare what sex could be like, although performing the act with Loki was beyond special. He _always_ made you feel good, cherished and precious when he used you for his own end, so unlike what you had been taught by that gruesome pink-coloured humanoid on Sakaar. Yet, this—whatever this was—it was different. It was… was it love?

“You say you love me, little one,” Loki started, gently ripping you back to reality. “But you still wish for me to bring you back to Midgard?”

“I never thought what I felt would make sense, your m—Loki.”

It was true. If Loki set you free and allowed you to return to your home planet, you would never see him again. The man you had fallen for, the _god_ , would stay behind in Asgard and marry the Valkyrie. The imagination hurt. It stung like glowing needles piercing through your heart—you would do anything to stop that pain but then again… if you stayed, you would remain nothing more than a living sex toy, even now that you had told him about your true feelings… or so you believed.

“I cannot let you go, my love. I need you.” He suddenly confessed, his smooth voice quiet and thoughtful.

 _My love._ There it was again. Was it his way of letting you know he reciprocated your feelings or, at the very least, that he would accept them without punishing you for them?

You wanted to understand. So badly you wanted to understand what was going on inside that smart head of his but it was to no avail. Unless he chose to tell you, you would remain in the dark, blind and helpless.

“W-why?” You choked out, noticing only now how you had started to cry again. It felt like a doom loop. Your heart desired nothing more than to stay with him, love him and… have him love you back but your mind… that small rational part of you that you had been preserving for all those years, secretly storing it away to fuel your hope and promise yourself to go home one day… that small part demanded to do so _now_. Now, that it had so mockingly been shown to you. “Why not?”

Loki hesitated, his fingers still caressing your cheek.

“For the same reason you are jealous of the Valkyrie, I presume.” Your heart skipped a beat.

He… He loved you? How was this possible? Loki was your master, you were his _whore_ , an insignificant woman taking care of his primal and sexual needs when he saw fit… could it be that, after all the months you had spent with him… he had fallen for you too? A mortal girl?

“One thing you should know about me is that I am a very selfish man—and I _am_ too selfish to let you return to your own realm where I would hardly ever see you, my love.”

You nodded mutely. There was a second thing you had learned about him. _Nothing_ involving the God of Mischief’s ways was ever easy—it was complicated.

And he was right. You still belonged to him. He held your fate in his hands and if, despite your mutual feelings for each other, he never wished for you to leave him, you would defer to him—either way.

Nodding once more, you blinked your tears away. “I see…”

“What is it you would like to hear from me? That you are more than a pleasure slave? More than a gift offered to me for being a king? You are. You are so much more to me, my love. But you are mine. Forever. Promise me you will accept that.”

Things would change now. They would change for the better. It was the last thought you both shared before you fell asleep against his naked chest, revelling in the feeling of skin against skin.

“I promise.”

If it was the price you had to pay to love him, so be it. There were, after all, worse ways to please. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, would you care to support me by buying me a coffee? I would appreciate it so much! Ko-fi.com/sserpente


End file.
